Catch of the Day
by Amara Anon
Summary: After an evening of lechery, Miroku tries to catch his way back into Sango's good graces. [MirSan drabble]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_A/N: This fic is inspired by the artwork Inuyasha vs. The Fish by Irishgirl982, which was used with permission by iyficcontest for their Week 100 theme._

**Catch of the Day**

"Sango, no, I can explain!"

That was the first thing Miroku said when he got back from an evening of flirting with the local village girls as Sango brought Hiraikotsu down on his head, yelling, "Where have you been all night, Monk?!"

Miroku rubbed his sore head and tried to make excuses for his behavior, but Sango wouldn't hear a word. She just turned her backside to him (her beautiful, tantalizing backside, Miroku thought) and jumped onto the nearby fence edge, walking back and forth along it practicing her balance and doing her best to pretend not to listen to Miroku.

After several minutes he saw that he wasn't making any progress, so he tried changing the subject. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Shippo went to help Kaede gather medicinal herbs," she said coldly as she balanced along the narrow wooden post with all the grace and precision of a trained demon slayer, arms stretched out on either side for balance.

Miroku shuddered; he could feel the chill emanating from her. "And Kagome went back to her own time I assume?"

"And she took Inuyasha with her," Sango said without giving him so much as a sidelong glance, placing one foot delicately behind the other, walking backwards along the fence. "Kagome said there was some sort of festival going on in her time, and she wanted Inuyasha to go with her."

"A festival, huh?" Miroku pressed the subject, sure that if he could get Sango's mind off his nightly exploits she would warm up to him. "What do you suppose they're doing there?"

"Don't know." Now Sango was balancing expertly on one foot. Miroku watched, truly amazed at her skill. "Perhaps they're catching goldfish like Kagome was telling me about."

"Catching goldfish? That should be easy for Inuyasha with his reflexes."

"I'm not so sure," Sango said, walking forward again along the fence. "Kagome said it can be hard. The little nets break easily. I doubt Inuyasha has that kind of patience."

"It's not his strong suit, is it?" Miroku eyed Sango intently. She still wouldn't look at him. Perhaps a little flattery would do the job. "You have excellent balance," he said smoothly.

Sango didn't bat an eye. "I know," she said without the slightest hint of gratitude.

Miroku sighed and stared at his feet. It was hopeless. He should just leave her alone to cool down. He turned to go when suddenly a rough voice yelled out from the woods.

"OI!"

The screech was loud enough to startle birds out of trees. Sango jolted in surprise and felt her footing slip...

"Hey, Kagome, be more careful with this thing!" Inuyasha said, panting. He had just caught the plastic, water-filled bag of goldfish that Kagome had dropped coming out of the well a mere instant before it would have hit the ground and burst open. "I worked hard to win these for you!"

"Sorry. And don't think I don't appreciate it," Kagome said, smiling. "Kaede is going to love these!"

Inuyasha looked indignant. "You're giving them away, after I went mad trying to catch the slimy bastards?"

"I just thought Kaede would like them. She could release them in the pond nearby."

"Feh, some larger fish'll just end up eating them up anyway."

Kagome and Inuyasha bickered all the way to the edge of the village fence, where Miroku was standing with his back turned to them, apparently engrossed in something they couldn't see.

As they approached him, Inuyasha yelled out, "Oi, Miroku! Look what I caught!" He held up the plastic bag full of goldfish. "Not bad, huh?"

Miroku turned around, revealing a blushing Sango lying in his arms (one hand planted firmly underneath her tush) and releasing her from a long, passionate kiss.

"I don't mean to brag," Miroku said as Sango buried her increasingly red face in his shoulder. "But I think you'll agree that I've made the more impressive catch."


End file.
